


《不可能的任務-半AU》膽小如鼠-1（Ethan/Benji，哨兵！E，NC-17）

by dollyeh



Category: Mission: Impossible
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeh/pseuds/dollyeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>希望沒有把吉祥物寫的太軟......＞///＜<br/>雖然我個人是挺私心軟綿綿又好好吃的Benji......(鼻血</p><p>***************************</p>
            </blockquote>





	《不可能的任務-半AU》膽小如鼠-1（Ethan/Benji，哨兵！E，NC-17）

這只是一場同事的聚會，班吉已經喝了不少酒，他只是個小小的技術部門的小小電腦程序員，老實說他並不是那麼的引人注目，為人老實而且平凡的要命，對，班吉就是那種往人堆裡一扎可能就會被淹沒的老實平凡人，每天過著平凡的朝九晚五的小日子，對於這種生活他很認命，他只是個人生裡只有數字跟代碼的普通人，從來不覺得自己能夠得到誰的關注，他認份的過著自己的日子，偶爾參加同事邀約喝酒他就心滿意足了。

喝的多是烈酒醉的也挺快，老實說他班吉算在場撐最久的了，不過紅暈還是在他的臉上冒出來，渾身都被酒精蒸的暖呼呼的，在場的同事醉倒的醉倒離席的離席，他就自己一個人窩在旁邊的小沙發上，歪著身子靠在沙發背上打盹，嘴巴微開著有幾縷瀏海不聽話的飄在主人的臉上，閉著的雙眼下透著疲憊的青紫，前些日子加了整整一個禮拜的班，差點沒把魂都吐在辦公室裡，班吉不得不感嘆自己真的有了年紀，沒法跟年輕時一樣勇猛了。

班吉根本不知道自己是怎麼回的家，他醉到根本沒有印象身邊這個攙著他回來的男人是誰，他只記得這個男人在他離開那間酒吧的時候撞了他一下，他不過是說了幾句自己也沒聽懂的話，那個男人就抓著他的手把他塞進了路邊停好的一臺車裡，班吉只是個一般的小小技術人員，沒喝醉的時候搞不懂的事，在大腦被酒精泡著的時候更加不懂，他呆愣的眨著綠色的眼睛醉意朦朧的看著開車的男人，嗯！帥的能跟男神湯姆克魯斯一比了。

門一關上班吉就被拖著他進門的男人抵在了門上，男人並沒有比他高但力氣比他大的多，黑暗中男人抓著他的前襟將他搡到門上的時候，班吉頭昏腦脹的喊了句髒話，他用力的想扒開抵在他胸前的那雙手，卻反被男人抓住了手腕將它們抵在厚實的門板上，操它的厚實門板！班吉在心裡腹誹著公司配給的員工宿舍，也咒罵著那個將他擠在門上亂摸他的男人，真虧他長了一張漂亮的臉！

「沒有武器沒有監聽器……」一條肌肉結實的大腿擠進班吉同樣被酒精泡軟的兩腿之間，男人低下頭將臉埋進班吉帶著酒精與煙味的衣領間，沉浸在結合熱的慾望裡屬於哨兵緊繃到接近斷裂邊緣的神經官能被稍稍的安撫了下來，男人的耳邊傳來這個醉鬼的罵罵咧咧讓他終於恢復翹起嘴角的好心情，他的鼻尖蹭上了衣領上裸露的皮膚，那裡沒有刺鼻的哨兵氣味也沒有嚮導令人心煩的甜膩信息素，男人深深的吸了一口氣，然後他伸出舌頭舔了一下那塊被鼻息潤濕的皮肉。

班吉一瞬間就軟了腿，面前的男人將他壓在門上不知道過了多久，他雖然醉的眼前一片迷糊，但仍然敏感的不得了，那頂在他胯下的腿還有貼在他脖子跟身上的男人，在這個空間裡就是個致命的性感的要死的存在，班吉哼哼了幾聲整個人更加軟糯的陷在男人允許他待的懷抱裡，他只是個普通人，但他混沌的大腦卻能感覺到這個男人渾身散發著，孤狼般令人顫慄的帶著血氣的高傲，班吉下意識的仰起脖子急喘了一下，這舉動只會更加鼓舞著那頭孤狼的擄掠，男人染上野獸氣息的嘴角勾起一個彎度，張嘴咬下。

身上的格子衫像紙片一樣的從釦子處整個被撕破，班吉還來不及抗議對方的粗魯，他的腰被一隻手給頂向前，接著他左邊胸口的軟肉便陷入了對方的嘴裡，濕熱柔軟的舌尖纏上興奮發硬的乳尖時，班吉喘著仰起腦袋雙手攀上對方的小臂，軟綿綿的呻吟溜出了他的嘴角，沒有人會抗拒能讓人燒掉理智的愉悅，當男人以同樣的方式對待另一邊的胸部時，班吉帶著哽咽的抽著鼻子，然後他被對方帶著蜜的唇瓣堵上了嘴巴。

這個傢伙有著很明顯是運動量極度不足的辦公室體型，跟身為哨兵與特工的自己完全不同的柔軟身體，男人快速扯掉自己上身的衣物把高溫燙人的身體貼到這個醉鬼的身上磨蹭，對方低溫微涼的身體柔軟的貼著哨兵肌肉結實的身體顫抖著，哨兵的兩手隔著對方的褲子抓住那兩團柔軟的臀肉柔捏著，將對方的胯下向自己擠來，濕亮的唾液沿著脖頸流下鎖骨，哨兵體內的狼性被那滾動的喉結激怒，低吼著咬了上去。

班吉哽咽的就要哭了出來，他的兩手抓住面前這個男人的衣袖，被野獸利牙威脅的喉嚨卻一點也不懂得防備的展示在對方的利齒之下，他軟弱的顫抖著臣服在對方粗野的蠻橫裡，慾望之火瞬間燒掉了男人的理智，扯掉班吉的褲腰帶的手抓緊了他帶著軟肉的腰胯，低啞的在他耳邊命令：「轉過去趴好，我要操你。」這聲音性感的能讓他把腦漿都射在褲子裡，班吉在意識模糊間激動的想著。

班吉就快要不能喘氣了。當男人捏著他的腰胯讓他轉身趴在門上的時候，裸露的前胸貼在冰涼的門板上讓他不由自主的瑟縮了一下，被男人吸咬腫脹的兩個乳頭貼在金屬上讓他更加的興奮，男人的嘴唇抵住他的後頸兩手扯下他根本沒有抵抗力的牛仔褲，環境的黑暗讓班吉根本看不清壓著他的是誰，屋子裡的空氣跟室外差不多的冰冷，但是脫他褲子的男人體溫卻異常的高，裸露出來的兩瓣雪白臀肉在冷空氣中顫抖，然後被男人的揉捏給捂的發熱。

男人的雙手在那兩團缺少鍛鍊的肉瓣上揉捏拉扯著，班吉低低的悶哼著暈頭轉向的隱約聽到來自背後的低喃……”結合熱…不能…抱歉…”擴張做的很隨意，班吉醉到不行根本不能理解他接下來會遭到什麼待遇，然後，疼痛便撕裂了他，男人的陰莖尺寸超出了想像，只是頭部進去就被卡在緊澀的括約肌入口，班吉眨了眨眼整個人疼的不停發抖，趴在門上一動也不敢動，「放鬆。不然我進不去。」男人的氣息噴在班吉耳後，低沉冷澈的聲線讓班吉一時間分了心。

「啊！」班吉終究是哭了出來，那實在是太疼了，他從來沒有被誰這麼做過，淚水劃過班吉的臉頰，黑暗讓他失去視覺卻提升了其他的感官能力，他疼的顫抖著身體能清晰的感覺到，從緊貼在背後的男人身上散發出的異常高熱與氣味，他模糊的意識到把那玩意捅到他身體裡的傢伙是個等級不低的哨兵，而且儘管對方盡力克制了，那濃郁的煙硝般的哨兵氣味還是將班吉整個人籠罩在裡面，又熱又辣的開始抽動了起來。

深深的刺到最深處再淺淺的抽出來，那根滾燙的肉棒就像烙鐵一樣戳刺著柔軟的腸道，班吉的全身冒著汗下意識的將臀部向後挺去，酒精跟男人的氣味在他腦袋裡打著轉，身體裡高漲的是失控的慾望火燄，班吉用額頭抵在冰冷的門板上喘著氣，試圖在後穴裡激烈的磨擦衝撞裡尋找平衡點，慾望之間毫無隔閡的黏膩親密，男人有力的雙手握著班吉的兩邊胯骨向自己拉扯，隱隱的疼痛也被震顫靈魂的快感掩蓋，班吉呻吟著達到高潮。

這不是哨兵與嚮導的結合，當男人將熱燙的肉棒狠狠頂在那個隱密的腺體上，並射出灼熱的液體時，一直憋在胸口的那股掙扎與獸性被好好的順了毛，他鬆懈下一直緊繃著的神經把臉埋進班吉的後頸上，他喜歡這個小子的味道，沒有挑釁的刺鼻也沒有刻意服從的甜膩，就只是淡淡的帶著酒精甚至有點平淡的味道，將自己抽離潮濕溫暖的地方，他發現這個醉鬼睡著了。

TBC  
===============  
Benji小紅帽居然在Ethan大野狼面前睡著了......


End file.
